A Winner Is Two! Enforcer: Mr Incredible
by jjp55
Summary: Mr Incredible has been hired by a mysterious corporation to solve their problems... Entry for Avatarjk137s tournament, as an enforcer.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr Incredible… It's about time you got here."  
"Always ready to do my job, sir."

Solidus Snake smiled. Syndrome was right; Mr Incredible was the perfect candidate. Unmatchable in strength, intimidating in size, and totally, completely oblivious.

"Mr Incredible, we need your help. A mass breakout of insane asylum inmates occurred on this island just last week…" As Solidus spoke, the massive plasma screen that made up the wall behind him burst into life. On it, a computer generated blueprint of an imaginary underground prison visually portrayed the scenario as he spoke. "As you know, there is a massive shield dome that prevents them from escaping for now, but we need to round them up, and return them to the maximum security ring. Before they murder each other out there."

"Murder each other?"

"Yes, that's right. It seems their playing at some kind of deadly game with themselves. They seem to think that only one of them will escape alive, and every one else must be dead for that to happen." Solidus meshed his fingers together, and cracked his knuckles. "Which is nonsense, of course. We want to see every single one of them safely back into their cells, where they can no longer cause harm on this island, around the world… or to themselves. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Sir, it's an honor to be serving your company in this important task. I will do my best."

Solidus waved his arm, and pressed a button. A door at the back of the room slid open, and a guard stepped in, waiting to escort Mr Incredible outside.

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear it. We'll see how the situation pans out for a bit, then we'll send out patrols. You can accompany some of these patrols as they hunt them down. Meanwhile, we have files on all of our escapees, you can study if you like. So you are prepared."

"Sir, I am prepared for anything."

"Glad to hear it. Now, please leave."

Once the great mass of muscles had left, Solidus made a phone call.

"Sakyo?... Yes, he's perfect… No, not a thing. The buffoon thinks he's helping us control our insane asylum… Good, yes, I know. Some of the other enforcers are arriving now as well, I suggest you hurry up here and meet them… No, only Mr Incredible. Everyone else understands who we are. Mostly… Of course not, nobody knows about that!... Just be here. On time. The meeting will begin in a few hours…"

Solidus snapped the flip-phone shut, and nodded to his guards to usher the next arrival in.

Once outside, Mr Incredible made a phone call, at a nearby phone booth.

"Helen?"

_"Bob? How are you? Did you make it in time for your meeting? Have you finished your job yet?"_

"There was no set time for our meeting honey, and this is no easy little task…" The voice on the other end of the line suddenly became stern.

_"How long are you going to be Bob? I told the kids you'd be gone for a week, I can't run this household for a week! I hope you're not going to take longer than…"_

"Listen honey, they need my help to track down some escaped prisoners on a massive island. I don't know how long they expect to take, but they said they've got an outpost with enough supplies for a couple of months-"  
_"A COUPLE OF MONTHS!"_

"Shh, Helen, please…" Bob whispered, as loudly as he could. He looked nervously up and down the hallway, worried somebody could hear her shouting through the tiny earpiece. It was not an unreasonable worry. "Listen, they told me not to tell anyone outside about what's going on here, but they're basically a bunch of corporate big shots, running some sort of research facility…"

_"Why do they have prisoners at a research facility…?"_

"My point is, they don't really have a grasp on the whole 'superhero' thing. Maybe with my help, they'll sort this thing out in a week or two alright…"

_ "A week or two! Bob, you've been gone for 6 hours, and Dash has already set fire to JakJak's cot"_

"Dash? Why would he do that?"

_"I don't know Bob, he keeps saying he doesn't know what happened, but I know he's hiding something."_

"What about Vi?"

_"Vi's been out all day, with you-know-who. I haven't told her your gone yet. She's not going to take it well; Dash certainly didn't. You know all they want to do now is go out and have Super adventures with their Daddy… It's driving me nuts."_

"Well, just tell them I love them, and I'm away at a boring conference, and they would hate it if they were here."

_"Bob," _Helen giggled a little. _"They won't believe that. They'll know what you've left for, and they'll keep harassing me until I tell them more. Just hurry home, and be safe."_

"I will honey. It is a _very_ big island though…"

_"I love you."_

"I love you."

There was a click, as the call terminated. Simultaneously, across miles and miles of ocean, Helen and Bob slowly set down their handsets, inwardly sighing, a curious mix of passion, frustration, and fatigue.

Elsewhere in the facility, Charles Ofdenson also removed the speaker from his ear.

"Unbelievable. Disclosing secret information to outside sources, through our own monitored channels. He really is a damned fool."

Behind him, a figure in a similar one-piece jumpsuit to Incredible stood, in starkly contrasting black and white attire. His hair, once large and frizzly had been burned to a few singed strands in a recent accident involving a jet engine, and a cape. He was not wearing the cape anymore.

"Exactly why I recommended him to you Charles. And exactly why he hasn't been told any secrets."

Ignoring the man behind him, Ofdenson punched a few buttons on the console in front of him, then directed his voice into a nearby microphone.

"Security?" the reply from the other end of the line came through a tiny set of wireless earphones worn by Ofdenson, which were connected with both the main console of the facility, and his personal cell phone. They also played mp3s. "Yes Loumis, I want you to assemble a surveillance team… Parr residence, it's already in our records… Yes, just listen in, monitor family activities, the usual… Anything to do with us. Our operation, our existence, the tournament, anything… Mr Incredible let slip some info today, but we'll deal with that in a moment… Yes, that's all."

Ofdenson tapped another button, and the conversation terminated.

"You know, we could just kidnap them, like I suggested earlier."

Charles swiveled his luxurious office chair around to face the speaker.

"To what point and purpose, Syndrome? So you can lock them up, and have your little playtime revenge thing? That's none of BOREDs business. We only want Mr Incredible. We'll sever long distance communication lines at his outpost, so once he's out there, he'll be cut off from his family. There's no need to involve them, and whatever… complications they may bring."

Syndrome bit his lip thoughtfully for a moment, until Ofdenson swiveled back around. After another moment, he answered.

"They'll come for him. If Helen loses contact for too long, she'll come looking for him, probably with the kids as well."

"Then we kill them when they try, and Mr Incredible too when he has outlived his usefulness." Charles didn't even turn his head. He was focusing on a complex map on the console monitor.

"I want them alive."

"Not my concern."

"What if I get to them first?"

"Then so long as you take them away, and they never see the light of day again? Not my problem. But if they make any move towards the island, I will mobilize every man at BOREDs disposal to hunt them down, and kill them. And I'll film it too. I'd imagine it would make great television. If you think you can whisk them away before that happens… I think that would be just as entertaining."

Syndrome grunted in approval, but inwardly scowled. He had hoped that for all the help in finding contestants and enforcers, not to mention the incredible innovations in technology he had provided for the conglomerate would be enough to earn him at least a little support in his personal revenge saga. But there was a part of him that liked the idea. Working alone suited him. Besides, he hadn't given BORED _all_ of his technology. The best gadgets he always saved for himself. As he left the room, a smile began to emerge on his face, as he imagined his righteous quest for vengeance, facing overwhelming odds, but with powers unsurpassed… like a self-made superhero. Perhaps Mr Incredible had not crushed all his dreams after all. How ironic that it would be his slow, painful death that would satisfy them.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen Parr slid into the drivers' seat of her husbands' lush new car at 3:10 that afternoon, ready to make her way to the school to get her children. She made a point of borrowing Bob's car whenever he was away. Usually she felt ok with it; he wasn't using it, so she might as well make the most of his absence. This time though, she felt a twinge of guilt as she grasped the soft, lightly textured wheel.

It was, she reasoned, Bobs' absence that had her feeling like this. He had been gone for weeks, but had made no effort to contact her. Not even given her any way of contacting him… She couldn't stand it. They had never been apart for this long, even when he had been captured by Syndrome. There was something in her that railed against their separation – screaming at her to do something about it. But there was nothing she could do.

Eager to distract her mind from its endless torrents of worry, she threw her handbag on the passenger seat, and started examining the interior of the car. There was a small red button under the dash; she knew, though she had never tried it, that pressing it would transform the car into the Incredimobile. The car still smelt new, after almost a year of use. Its interior was of soft, deep blue leather, that soothed Helen just to sit on. Between the seats was a small nook full of loose coins, and bits and bobs Bob had gathered over time there, plus a voucher for fuel. Helen pressed gently on a tab where the glove box was, and it slid smoothly open. Inside were useless car manuals, and auto-repair brochures, and underneath… She gasped as she looked closely at the bas of the glove box. There was a thin seam, running all the way around the carpeted container… and a tiny latch in the farthest corner. A false bottom! Curious, she opened it.

Inside were a set of ipod-like devices, with a single largish button on the bottom half of its face, and a wide glossy screen that stretched across the top half. Each of them had a small label attached to it:

Helen.

Dash.

Violet.

Jack-Jack.

Bob.

Recognizing the devices, Helen selected the one labeled 'Bob'. It was a GPS tracker, linked to their suits. Helen remembered Edna showing her one, and using it… She didn't realize Bob had kept them in his car. Her finger hovered over the button, realizing that the last time she had done this; she had thrown his secrecy into jeopardy, and almost killed him… Surely it couldn't happen again? They already knew he was there. She pressed the button.

The screen flashed into life, showing a spinning globe, which came to a halt, with the Pacific Ocean right in the middle. A radar-like scanning bar flashed across the screen, and the image jumped in further and further, steadily zooming in on an unnamed island in the middle of the Pacific, shaped like a cross. On it, a small flashing dot indicated the precise location of Incredible, along with latitude and longitude figures. Suddenly the image vanished. SIGNAL LOST, the screen helpfully indicated.

Helen threw the device down onto the passenger seat in frustration. No matter. She had memorized the numbers. She had an old friend who would lend out a plane for her. Hers and the kids' suits were in the boot, and Jack-Jack was spending a night in Kari's care… It was a good day for a family outing. Like a woman on a mission, she jammed the key into the slot, and revved the car angrily. She took off down the driveway, and blasted away in the direction of their school.

Across the road from the Parr residence, a surveillance team had spent the past few months crammed into a tiny van hidden in a bush. Anonymous Thug 247 was hunched over a keyboard, listening closely to every word that Helen spoke.

"I don't get it, she's just sitting in her car, not doin nufink!" He complained.

"Shhhh!" His counterpart, Anonymous Thug 351 urged him "The big boss is on the phone. Hello, yes, Solidus, Sir! What would you like us to do?"

Mr. Incredible loved to jog. Since breaking out of his 15-year stint stuck behind a desk, with a rapidly expanding belly, slowly outgrowing his diminished cubicle, his spare time had been absolutely consumed by his workout routines. For two years straight now, he had started every single morning with a few hours jogging, as the sun was rising. Breakfast, just after dawn, took up a quick 15 minutes before hitting one of several of his favorite weight-lifting spots. It was tricky to get his hands on things that were heavy enough in places that were remote enough for him to really burn on his muscles; quarries and rail yards just outside his city became his haunts for several hours of each day, although as time went on he found the physical effort he had to put in to drag a loaded train 10 miles along a track became less and less exhausting. And they hadn't been so much of a challenge to begin with.

After a break for lunch, his routine gave way to a more flexible existence. Some days, the mayor would call him in, or the police, the air force, the senior citizens club… you name it, Mr. Incredible was there to save them all. On quiet days, he would remain Bob Parr for the day, perhaps go to lunch with an old Super colleague, or help his wife with the housework… At nights, his duty to the people took over. Small accidents, and petty crimes, although more infrequent than in the past, still tended to occur consistently at night. Family outings were the word of the hour. Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, The Incredible Dash and Violet, out in the city together, fighting crime, helping the world… These were the most rewarding times of Bobs new life.

Short of that, exercise still never failed to calm him; no matter how mindless, or how _easy _it all was. Jogging was particularly easy; after all, the man of iron muscles had only his own body weight to slow him down. And yet, he found it the most relaxing state of all. Perhaps it was because his whole body was in motion. It made him wonder how Dash must feel, whenever he was able to exercise his power. Something that Bob had always felt about their powers; they were like a force that wanted to get out, _be free_. Cooped up in that office for all those years, Bob's own weight was considerably more than it ought to have been at that stage, and despite all his efforts at reconciling his image, he still had that slight roundness of a beer belly, latched permanently onto the front of his body. Not that he often drank beer; alcohol had no noticeable effect on him.

BORED had offered him fairly little in terms of quality living space. There was a single-room outpost, with a stiff bunk bed at one end, and a complex array of computers and monitoring equipment, which Incredible hadn't yet touched. He had no need of all this ridiculous technology to help him track down convicts. There was a phone, which he had tried using to call Helen, but it didn't seem to be plugged into anything. The providers' fault, he reasoned, because everything seemed to be set up right on his end. He would have to bring it up at the next meeting.

What they lacked in comfort though, they made up for in lifestyle options. Trekking the island on his morning jaunts was an absolute joy, and Bob had ascended several peaks and cliffs, where he would stop, and stand, and stare; the view was absolutely breathtaking. Just being in the environment of this lush island almost justified it in his mind.

Underneath the complex at the centre, dug into the side of the mountain was a large airstrip, where massive planes would land once or twice a week. Although he couldn't care less about the planes, or just what they were delivering, Mr. Incredible was drawn to the massive shipping crates, slowly hauled from the belly of the flying beasts by massive, powerful cranes. Huge monsters of machinery, heaving and bellowing at the weight of these gigantic shipments. Mr. Incredible had volunteered immediately to help unload such deliveries. The workmen had told him it was folly at first; but then they watched in awe as, with considerable effort, this large man in red tights dragged the entire thing down the ramp and into the warehouse, in a time that put their gigantic cranes to shame. And once he was done unloading the crates, Incredible came back every day to move them around, pull them, push them, lift them – reveling in the joy of these huge weights which strained his muscles so.

Eventually, the crates would be emptied, always when Incredible was not around, and he would have to wait several more days before he could have another go. In the meantime, he returned to his daily jogs. He explored the island, mapping it out in his brain. BORED had provided him with several interactive holographic maps, but Bob had always found that knowing the area in his head was far more effective and useful than reading off a screen. The ATV they had provided him with was adequate; quite fast, and reasonably good across the rough jungle terrain. He figured it would be useful if someone needed his help urgently, or if his outpost were overrun by convicts. If there were any convicts about, that is.

Several weeks after arriving, Bob still hadn't managed to track down a single one of the escapees he had been sent to find. He had tried – occasionally even close to finding them. More than once he had come across a grisly dead body of some long-dead criminal. More disturbingly, the table at the weekly gathering of peacekeepers was becoming less and less populated. 'The Enforcers', as BORED members dubbed them, were variously being killed by the rebels, or rebelling against the company. Arguments arose at the table with each passing week, growing more and more heated. Often ended with an awkward silence, whenever Bob tried to calm them down and remind them that 'we're all here for the common good…'

Bob's telephone was never fixed, despite his constant requests to his superiors. He rarely, if ever, came into contact with any of BOREDs' members, except through daily updates and transmissions, detailing the progressive deployment of troops and security guards, although they didn't seem to be doing much to help the situation. The Enforcers were being encouraged to start hunting down the convicts, particularly those who hadn't been observed to be involved in the killings. This confused Bob, although he had been skeptical about the organization of the group from the beginning. In his mind, it should have been an easy task with such boundless resources as they had, to reign in a few escapees. But, as the representative of the United States, among mostly foreigners on this island, he stayed quiet and obeyed his simple, menial instructions. And although he desperately wished he could vent about all this to his wife back home, they remained stubbornly silent on the issue of the telephone. Incredible resorted to venting on his morning jogs instead.

**A/N: Here was where Incredible would have met Deadpool, had that fight gone ahead. I'm kind of disappointed it didn't, because that would have been a very interesting fight, had I ever got round to finishing it. My aptitude for procrastinating astounds me.**

**The stuff in this chapter takes place before Deadpool reaches BORED HQ, as will be the case for the next intermission chapter.**

**My apologies for the amazingly dense prose in this chapter. Deadpool would have made an excellent quip about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here it is! Mr. Incredible vs. Hatake Kakashi. This is my second attempt at writing for this character, and I hope I've improved at it. I still can't get my head around the Naruto universe, but I've taken a few moves from battles I've watched, and Khellan Rafes' story. Speaking of: Khellan is my opponent this round. He beat me last time, and turned in his story several weeks early this time, so go read it, because its awesome stuff. I have included a little of Kakashis' subplot with Jade Curtiss, but KRs story really does it so much better, while mine focuses on Bobs motivations. Please, enjoy…**

The rock jutted out from the side of the mountain, like a gigantic thorn growing from its side. It was 10 feet across, and almost triple that in length. Standing on the edge of it, Mr. Incredible could see all the way out to the cliffs on inner-south-eastern corner of Grand Cross Isle. The wind up here buffeted even his receding blonde curls from his scalp, and they fluttered in the breeze, as if desperately trying to catch on and be hoisted away. Looking down over the edge, the hero could see a good 50 feet or so to the ground. Ahead of him, in a vast clearing at the base of the mountain, was an outpost that had been ruined in some prior battle. It had been intended to guard the entrance to the scar through the middle of the mountain, but now all that was left was Incredible. A little way beyond the ruins, a small figure approached.

"There you are… Just as Solidus said." He narrowed his eyes as the figure grew closer. Yep, it was definitely the ninja one. Kakashi – if he remembered correctly. Solidus had said the poor thing had gone crazy, and would most likely try to storm the complex single handedly. It was Incredibles' job now to stop him – or at least hold him back until help arrived.

Above him, thunderous explosions, distant screams, and screeches of tearing metal rang out from the mountain. All hell had broken loose in the complex in the time since Solidus had spoken to Incredible. His first thought had been to move straight up there and help. Perhaps Kakashi had already found his way up, and his superiors were in danger? But after scaling some way up the mountain, and scouting from the edge of this rock, Bob had found the ninja down there; just as Solidus had promised. Whatever it was that was going on up there didn't concern him; he could safely assume that BORED had it under control.

As the ninja approached, Incredible adopted his classic superhero pose – chest puffed out, accentuating his gigantic muscular form, hands on his hips, and eyes narrowed threateningly in the direction of his hapless foe. It was a pose he often saved for a last-stand type of fight – where all hope seemed lost; the people would look to him, and see his confidence, radiating from his defiant stance…

"Incredible. Nice to see you here. You look ridiculous." Kakashi called out to him from down below. Incredibles' chest suddenly dropped. Flustered.

"I- no wait, You, uh… hey! Wait a minute!" Kakashi had turned slightly, so he could walk around the boulder.

"Can't stop. Have to get to the base" He replied briskly, as he reached the base of the Hero's rock. "Don't you have better things to do, like run away with everyone else?"

"Run? No way. BORED would never run from you – even if there was a chance you would through me to them. They aren't afraid of you Kakashi." Incredible began slowly walking along his rock, towards the shinobi, who was now level with him on the mountainside. Kakashi stopped, and turned to face him.

"Solidus sent you here, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. I don't know what kind of super ninja code you subscribed to – but a true hero is loyal to the people!"

"Incredible, you're a fool! What people? There is no one here on this island worth protecting. Right now, BORED is evacuating themselves from the complex – they're planning to blow up the whole island, killing us all in the process!" Kakashi yelled. He was not typically one to lose control, but it seemed like the truth _still_ hadn't made it through the brute's thick head. Even now, he was still smiling.

"Solidus said you'd say that."

"Dammit!"

"Looks like you have been contaminated after all."

"Contaminated?! What are you talking about?"

"You've caught the same disease that the escaped prisoners had! Solidus told me – it spreads through their blood. Kakashi… did you kill one of the convicts?"

Kakashi fought to stay in control of himself. It was difficult, he knew, but imperative that Incredible realize his mistake. He was powerful. Perhaps the shinobi could defeat him, but it would take a titanic effort on his part, and he could hardly expect to come out fit enough to survive the maelstrom of chaos slowly engulfing the island. Far better to have the hero fighting on his side.

"Mr. Incredible… Bob. Think about it, for just a minute! Everything BORED has told you is a lie! This is no research facility – those are not convicts out there! This whole island is a game! A survival tournament, undertaken by debtors to the company, who are forced to fight eachother to the death, enforced by the best muscle that they could hire – or dupe, in your case."

"You're wrong. This island is sanctified by the government – a legitimate peace loving…" Suddenly, there was a spectacular from high above them – as the mountain erupted in flames. An almighty crack, followed by the thundering of endless streams of rocks and dirt tumbling down the ledge, stunned the two enforcers. Kakashi was the first to snap to his senses.

"Avalanche!" he cried. He began performing hand gestures, when the big man suddenly grabbed him – and hauled him closer, and upwards, so they were nose to nose.

"I can't let you do that, ninja."

"Idiot!" He muttered, squirming under the iron grip. He nodded his head in the direction of the peak "There! See what those corporate devils have done!" A huge cloud of dust, rock and fire was making its way rapidly down the mountainside towards the pair. Incredible dropped Kakashi, who, seeing no alternative, sprinted towards the end of the precipice, and leapt over the 15 meter drop… Incredible turned to face the avalanche…

His bones protested vigorously as he hit the ground, but Kakashi was experienced enough not to break them on impact. He took shelter behind the face of the rock, and watched as the debris tumbled around him on either side. Then, like a waterfall suddenly set loose, a torrent of rock shot over him, and plummeted on the ground in front of him, before continuing its unstoppable march downhill. In seconds it was over. Kakashi ran back around the rock, to see what had become of his opponent.

Mr. Incredible had simply stood there as the rocks had descended upon him. When the avalanche hit, he closed his eyes, and swung with all his might. Again. And again. His body was pounded by the waves of dust and small stones, but his skin was thick, and his suit was strong. Occasionally his blindly flailing fists would find larger rocks and boulders to pulverize, the shattered remnants of which would bounce harmlessly off the rest of his body. When thundering ceased, and the dust cloud blew away, Incredible opened his eyes to see Kakashi again in front of him.

"We're lucky. It was only a little one. But BORED has issued a self-destruct sequence on this island. We can't let them get away, or everyone here will die." The shinobi turned, and began marching uphill. Incredible followed quickly. In the distance, the sound of a large engine could be heard starting up the top of the mountain.

"Look, Kakashi, I get it! I know, the bunks are uncomfortable, the routine is tedious, and the bosses don't talk much…" The ninja ignored him, and ploughed on upwards. Bob sprinted to get ahead, and started walking backwards in front of him. "Listen! I'm trying to help you! If you turn yourself over now I'll tell Solidus this was all just a big mistake! You're not crazy, you're not diseased, I can see that now… Kakashi!" In his pleas, Incredible hadn't been paying attention to Kakashis' hands. So he was completely unprepared for the burst of wind Jutsu, which knocked him off his feet. Suddenly on his back, Incredible found himself looking up at a very angry looking Kakashi, with a kunai held to his throat. Above them, another cloud of dust could be seen, descending from the peak. The engine sounds grew louder.

"Listen to me, Big Man. I'm trying to save you from this deathtrap. You've been on this island for well over a month now – and what do you know about it? Whatever BORED tells you. Typical. While you've spent all your time jogging, I've been investigating. I have a contact in the control room at the complex, and she's told me everything. Did you wonder why not a single prisoner made it back alive? Or why no one from the government has actually told you about this in person? Or why after all this time you _still_ can't get in contact with your wife?" Suddenly the engines were right on top of them. The combined sound as six ATVs roared to a halt was incredible. As the dust blew over him, Incredible stood up, ignoring the negligible force of the ninja holding him down, and the blade the pressed hard against his skin. To Kakashis' surprise, it couldn't seem to cut him.

There were 12 Klokateers in all, crammed into the six one-seater vehicles. Before the dust kicked up by their arrival had settled, they leapt from their seats and began drawing out weapons. Some carried assault rifles, others had a sword and shield. A particularly large Klok wielded a hefty flail, which dragged along the ground behind him.

"This is it Kakashi. Come quietly now, and we won't have to hurt you." Incredible said, cautious and informative.

"Quietly? To hell with that – lets kill 'im!" The big Klokateer declared, followed by a ghastly screamo-battlecry.

"No!" The nearest Klokateer raised his gun – and Incredible lashed out as he fired. The impact knocked the henchman off his feet, and before he could make another move, a kunai seemed to fly out of nowhere, and puncture his neck. Incredible turned back to see Kakashi was suddenly in motion. He had seen this coming; Solidus couldn't possibly want him alive, but he couldn't tell Incredible to kill him. The Klokateers descended on him, but before they could take two steps, he had engaged in a whirling, spiraling dance of death that carried him away.

Two were struck down in as many seconds, their weapons thrown aside, and their heads bruised with the force of Kakashi's spinning kick. The ninja flipped backward, and landed on another's shoulders. With a bizarre spin of his feet, he broke the mans neck; dropping to his knees as the body crumpled under him. One Klokateer leapt at him, sword held high, while another raised his gun and fired.

Still kneeling, Kakashi grabbed the leaping henchman, and pulled him into the line of fire; a human shield. As he shook with the barrage of bullets berating his back, the man dropped his sword, which Kakashi immediately grabbed. The ninja stood, holding his meat shield up in front of him. When the firing stopped, it took just a split second for Kakashi to drop the body, and hurl the sword at the offending gunner. It buried itself in his chest, and he went down like a lead balloon. The first two that Kakashi had knocked over had now stood up, and were facing him, fists out, with the rest, in an intimidating semi circle. Kakashi was forced to back on to the protruding rock. Three down; nine to go.

Meanwhile, Incredible still hadn't made up his mind whose side to fight for. He knew his duty to his employer meant to restrain, perhaps even incapacitate the ninja… but what he had said struck a chord in him. That gut feeling he had ignored since day one that this whole operation was not right…

He watched in frustration, as Kakashi murdered three more of the Klokateers, this time with a weird series of hand gestures and chants, that blasted balls of fire and energy at the hapless henchmen. The fight had been decided before it had begun; they were no match for the ninja.

Until something incredible happened: one Klokateer, who still had a machine gun, opened fire, and actually hit the ninja's leg!

Kakashi felt a hole tear through his skin. Before he could think about the pain, he had disarmed, disabled, and decapitated the culprit. As he turned back, to face the others though, his leg crumpled under him. He dropped to his knees, with a shout. The wound was worse than expected. The last thing he had seen before he turned was Incredible, still standing by on the sidelines.

"Help…" he managed to whisper, though he was sure he hadn't been heard.

The largest Klokateer saw his chance, and sprinted at his fallen foe, with surprising agility for his bulk. He raised his chain and ball high above his head-

Only to be thrown back by an enormous punch in the gut from Mr. Incredible.

The brutish Klok was tossed out onto the rock, almost rolling off the edge, but catching himself just in time.

Kakashi stood, awkwardly, and made a blur of gestures with his hands;

"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" He cried – and a torrent of water suddenly exploded from the ground around him.

Incredible, standing behind him, watched in awe as the blast of water first engulfed Kakashi, then twisted itself into some lizard-like shape that he couldn't see clearly. He could have sworn he heard it roar though, as it suddenly turned on the remaining Klokateers, and blasted them all down the hill. Like the avalanche before, the water was split around both sides of the rock, with a temporary waterfall forming over the tip. The rest of the team of henchmen were washed away, all the way to the base of the mountain. All but one. Suddenly the torrent stopped.

"Huh. I should have guessed you'd still be with us." Kakashi muttered, as he saw that only the heaviest of the Klokateers had survived… and he still had his weapon. But with a quick flick of the wrist, the shinobi sunk a kunai, straight into the middle of the mans chest. Without a second glance, Kakashi hoisted the keys out of a dead mans belt, and climbed onto one of the ATVs.

"Wait! Come back here!"

Mr. Incredible sighed. He was opposed to killing under most circumstances, but at this point he still wasn't sure what side to be on. After some deliberation, he decided his best bet would be to follow Kakashi, and at least find out what was going on at the base. He sat down on the nearest ATV… and heard a metallic _snap_ as the suspension buckled. "Best be going by foot then." He muttered to himself.

Incredible was a fast runner. His son, Dash, could reach speeds of over 190mph. That was his power. Mr. Incredible couldn't make it anywhere near that, but thanks to his hugely developed muscles, his sprints could be in excess of 20mph. Which was good, because Kakashis' ATV would probably not even make that speed going up a mountain. Incredible took off uphill, hot on the shinobis' tail.

At the top of the mountain, all hell _had_ broken loose. Kakashi slid to a halt on his vehicle, and surveyed the base. Explosions and gunshots seemed to come from everywhere around him; certain parts of the complex shook under the weight of whatever chaos was going on inside.

Behind him he could see Incredible, running up the almost sheer mountain walls. The flat part that Kakashi now stood on was the only clear ground in sight. He was a few feet away from the massive drop into the volcanic crater… and it looked like it was stirring. Through the noxious gases that permeated the atmosphere all around, a bright red glow shone through from deep below. Fires raged throughout the base, windows were broken, some supports were gone, or partially gone. The closest door was a hundred meters ahead of Kakashi. He couldn't possibly make it before Incredible reached him; he would have to hold him off. He began making hand gestures again.

"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" He repeated. The massive torrent of water descended almost vertically on the bright red form of the hero. When it had all washed away, Kakashi was unsurprised to see him still clinging on to the rock face.

"Kakashi! Stop this now! I won't let you kill anyone else. There must be a better way to resolve this!"

"There is no better way, Incredible, don't you see? These men are monsters. They deserve to die."

"Talk to them with me! Or we can take them to the authorities…"

"They are the authorities! They've every kind of earthly power in their collective pockets. This is your last chance to come with me Bob. I'm stealing a helicopter, and getting off this god forsaken island, and if I run into Solidus or Ofdenson… Then your help in killing them would be appreciated." As he spoke, he backed away from the hero. Incredibles' running pace had slowed to a gradual walk over the lip of the slope. The air up here was rife with toxic fumes, and although his lungs were tough, the heros' oxygen-deprived body was quickly exhausted by the effort of breathing. The ninja seemed fine, breathing through the fabric around his head. The two stood facing each other on the flat ground.

"I'm not killing anyone for you until I know the truth. I want to be certain." His voice was raspier, both from the gases, and the desperation in his tone.

"Well then you're just going to get in my way." Kakashi turned, and began to walk towards the door.

Out of options, Mr. Incredible leapt at the ninja. This sudden offensive was futile, as Kakashi simply dashed away to the left. As he did so, he began some more of his hand gestures.

"Katon, Hosenka no Jutsu!" A fireball appeared between his fingers; blowing on it sent a series of fragments of it spiraling towards the hero. Incredible rolled, as all around him the fireballs tore up the ground. Some singed his suit, but he shrugged of the mere twinge of pain. "Will nothing hurt you Incredible!?"

"Nothing that you've got." Bob charged again, this time ready for Kakashis' leap to the side. It didn't come; the ninja jumped towards him, and before he could make a grab, bounced off his shoulders, did a mid-air flip, and landed softly behind his back. The pressure on his back was enough to drive Bob into the ground, with a bone-crunching crack. "Ow! Oh, ow my back!" He twisted on his belly, awkwardly reaching for his spine. It felt dislodged somehow – hurting in his upper… his lower… his shoulders… Damn this old age! He used to be able to lift up buildings while bending over, but now arthritis had set in.

"Huh. Looks like you have a little back problem. Here, let me help you with that…" Kakashi smiled, threateningly, as he began another hand gesture.

"NO!" Cried Bob, slamming his fist on the ground. The shockwave knocked Kakashi off his feet, and disrupted the flow of his chakra. The rock they were standing on began to crack in several places, spider webbing out across the whole plateau area. Within seconds, spider cracks became larger slits, which became large splits, which split off into smaller and smaller segments, and began tumbling down either side of the mountain. Kakashi leapt up, as the ground he stood on turned into an avalanche down the mountainside, landing on the nearest stable rock in sight. Mr. Incredible was still lying on the floor in pain, while underneath him it began to fall apart, and slide towards the crater of the volcano. As he fell, with the rubble, he could see Kakashi above him, watching.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." He kicked a rock over the edge, and watched it plummet past the hero, who was clinging desperately to the ever-steeper cliff face.

"Kakashi no! Please!" The ninja ignored him, and began his march towards the door. Incredible lost his footing, and felt his lower half falling. He grabbed a protruding rock, weathering a rain of smaller rocks on his head. Frustrated, and desperate, and sick of appealing to the ninjas non-existent common sense, he punched angrily at the wall of the volcano.

The entire rim of the volcano shook – cracks spread out a hundred feet in either direction. With the force of the impact, Bob felt his back crack again… and the pain stopped. Then his handhold gave way. Huge chunks of cliff began to rain down into the magma far below. Incredible was buffeted by the avalanche, but jammed his fists into the solid rock in front of him, creating handholds for himself. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He had underestimated his own strength.

Kakashi was not so lucky. Not seeing, and not expecting, he was literally blown away by the force of the punch. The ground underneath him began to crumble, and he scrambled desperately for a handhold, a foothold… anything! When finally his feet found purchase, he realized that the solid rock he had clung to… was actually a large chunk that had disconnected itself from the cliff. The last that Mr. Incredible saw of the ninja, was kneeling on the massive boulder, head bowed in acceptance, as it tumbled into the steamy abyss.

When the dust had settled, and the thoroughly unstable mountain had found some sense of equilibrium, Incredible began to climb. By the time he reached the top, he was exhausted. Both by the poison in the air, the effort of his ascent, and the loss of perhaps the only friend he had on the island. He climbed across the uneven edge of the mountain, towards the door. There was no level, or stable ground left here. When he made it, he swiped his keycard in the slot. ACCESS DENIED. Sighing, he jammed his finger into the seam of the door, and forced it open with his bare hands. Inside, the air was filtered, and he could breathe easy again. Inside, he could hear the tremors of battle coursing through the complex. Inside, he would find his answers.

**A/N Kakashi is not dead! As demonstrated in KRs chapter, it is totally feasible for him to save himself from the situation, but here is where their encounter ends, and thus ends the chapter. An intermission is forthcoming in which the Incredible family will enter the island, then fight their way out, but I shall await judgment before writing it. Thank you for your patience! And good luck Khellan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This has been a fun fight to write, if challenging with all the different mythos and competition canon. For the most part I ignored the later, focusing on Kakashi and Incredible in the aftermath of KRs last chapter. I'm sorry if Mystique and Shadow feel underdeveloped. Their primary motivation is to eliminate traitors to BORED.**

The pair stood at the lip of the crater, staring at the chaos unfolding before them. Jade Curtiss's station, having collapsed underneath them, was in pieces all around. They had dragged themselves out of the wreckage, and set the unconscious Jade sitting under a tree. Now, surveying the damage done to the complex, and the monstrous machine hovering overhead, Mr Incredible turned to his new partner.

"What now?" He said simply. He had been living in ignorance of BOREDs true intents for the past several months, and his hope was set on Kakashi, with his attentive disposition and intuitive battle-wisdom, having devised a plan of attack to find and destroy what was left of the evil corporation. His hopes were dashed.

"Who knows? Obviously Ofdenson is either in or heading towards that chopper," He motioned to the Dethkopter, looming in the sky like an eerie curse, its underbelly jet black against the several shades of grey smog, billowing forth from the brooding mountain. "But we don't know where he was headed from, nor why he's evacuating. Something has gone seriously wrong inside, clearly bad enough that they've issued the self-destruct. The execs are running from something in there. Radio chatter has gone silent, but there are certainly still enforcers left inside or around. I've got no way of knowing where, or who-"

"I do." Jade chimed in. Slowly, he was drawing himself forward to engage in the conversation. Incredible was surprised; he hadn't realized the man was conscious. "I was watching the chain of events closely before you arrived. From what I can tell, Deadpool made it into the complex, and let loose some kind of chocolaty… demon thing! Whatever it is, it's set BORED running, and the enforcer roster is all but useless now. The three of us have gone rogue; others may have also. Some are dead or dying in the anarchy inside, and out. The execs have turned to their demon bodyguards to escort them from the complex, and possibly an enforcer or two, but its impossible to be sure. What I can tell you is that the closest entrance to here, was under siege by a contestant recently, being defended by one Mystique. The result of which I can't be certain, but that girl can certainly look after herself." The necromancer paused, exhausted.

"You should rest Jade. We'll go on ahead and scout it out. I'll leave my Bunshin here, just in case." Kakashi made a quick series of finger motions, and to Mr Incredibles astonishment, a second Kakashi popped into existence right next to the original. "Let's go" he said. The ninja, and heavyman departed, leaving Jade resting his head against his tree, well covered by the surrounding twisted metal wreckage; Kakashis clone seated itself quietly next to Jade, crosslegged in mediatation. Waiting with peaceful patience.

Kakashi Incredible didn't have to move far to find Mystique. Rounding a corner, they found themselves standing in the open, the ruined room behind them, the crater to the right, and a steep slope sparsely vegetated. Ahead they could see the same scene as before, but just ahead was an entrance, less than a stonesthrow away… to Mr Incredible.

Suddenly, Kakashi threw himself to the ground.

With a loud crack, something collided with a rock on the ground behind him – and blew it to pieces! A loud report rang out from up ahead.

Incredible quickly knelt over Kakashi, checking him for blood, or gunshot wounds.

"Sniper! Get down idiot! I'm playing dead! You'll be-"

_Zing!_ Another bullet squealed, as it burrowed itself through Mr Incredibles arm. He groaned, clutching his bicep, and collapsed onto the ground next to the ninja. It was a mere graze, just scratching deep enough to draw blood; but the fact that it had scored through his bold red armour, and his rock hard skin was testament to the speed and caliber of the bullet.

Before the previous gunshot had finished echoing around the vastness of the valley, Kakashi leapt to his feet, and began sprinting towards the sound. His eyes were set straight on a tall tower, jutting out a little behind the entrance they were headed to. Kakakshi's focus was unmatched, as he danced his way across the treacherous terrain, zigzagging back and forth, as another two shots impacted near him. He barely had time to react, when a great black ball bounded at him from behind a boulder.

"Shadow." Kakashi's eyes widened, and he redirected his momentum. They collided head-on, lifting eachother off the ground. As fast as they collided, they separated; Kakashi threw a kick squarely at the beasts nose – but connected with empty air: the anthropomorphic hedgehog had already darted away, and thrown a punch. Kakashi parried with his arm, and dived forwards, just as Shadow leapt upwards over him. The two rolled away, then made an about face to the other.

_He's too fast – I can't read him!_

The hedgehog rolled into a ball again, and hurled himself at the ninja. Rather than making a dodge, Kakashi held his ground and carefully timed a brutal boot in the side. Shadow went flying, spinning over Mr Incredibles head as he approached the dueling pair.

"Yikes, I didn't know he could move like that!" He had tied a thick piece of fabric around his injured arm, to stem the blood. Kakashi's mouth began to form a reply, but his brain kicked in, and he made another dive for the ground.

This time he felt the bullet, whizzing along his back; disturbing the air around his custom ninja fatigues. The sound of the gunshot was lost on him, as he rolled his way towards a largish looking boulder for cover. Incredible sprinted forth, and joined him.

"Listen, I can't take them both at once. You chase after that sniper, and I'll deal with Shadow!" Incredible just nodded, then leapt over the rock and rushed forward. Almost immediately, another bullet struck the ground nearby, punching a hole as big as his head in the solid rock. _He's caught off-guard, that's why he missed._ He thought, _maybe I can give him a little more to be alarmed about…_

As he ran, Incredible scooped up a handful of small rocks, around the size of his fist, and began hurling them at the tower where the shots came from. There was no chance at this distance he would hit his aggressor, but at least he could put on some pressure until he made it beneath the firing range.

As Incredible was leaving, Kakashi noticed a shadow moving in his wake. Not just _a_ shadow; _the_ Shadow. Free from interruptions, Kakashi took the opportunity to bust out some jutsu…

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa!_"

A blast of wind blew Shadow off his trajectory; he collapsed heavily in the dirt near the cliffs edge. Mr Incredible sprinted off into the distance. Shadow turned to the ninja, furious. Kakashi had already multiplied; 5 of them began a head on rush at Shadow, while 3 more followed on more slowly. Shadow cocked his head, and spat on the ground.

"Bring it!"

Mystique ducked under the cover of the console, as shattered glass rained across the room. That maniac had managed to hit the window! He was almost too close now for the Barrett – and she knew there was no use turning to SMGs to attack the hero. Her most powerful rifle had barely grazed him. He would be at the entryway in a minute, and burst through the outpost door seconds later. Or perhaps he would just topple this whole section – if he were in that much of a rage. No, now was the time to run. Mystique dropped the heavy sniper rifle, and began rummaging through the weapons case. Nothing here would save her if the superhero caught up to her – she was fast, but he would snap her like a twig. She scooped up a heavy-duty handgun, and an Uzi… then she found the needles. Tiny, sharp-tipped capsules of tranquilizer; 10 of them in a case. A tiny logo on each indicated their maker: _Syndrome Industries_. Could that penetrate Incredibles skin? Mystique wondered. She took one and popped the tiny cap, exposing the vicious point. She jabbed it into the solid metal floor… And it stuck! Mystique pulled up Incredibles profile on her computer once again.

At the lip of the volcano, the two speed demons battled on, darting at and around eachother in lightning exchanges of blow-block-parry-duck-fist-strike-miss-block….

Kakashi had not been kept so on his feet since the whole tournament had begun – The hedgehog was wild and unpredictable, yet calculating and persistent. And so frikin _fast_! Shadows brain worked like a super-computer, reacting instantaneously and on the fly, making his movements difficult to predict. His wicked spikes were a problem too – slicing through the air as easily as rock, vegettion and flesh. Kakashi already had a series of slashes from that first direct kick; he knew better than to disadvantage himself with any more.

Shadow was just as frustrated and exhausted as the ninja – though he reveled in the challenge. The two moved back and forth darting to and from eachother, neither gaining the upper-hand… until Shadow, with a tremendous leap at the ninja, span himself into a fearsome ball of pain, whirling towards Kakashi like a pointy bulbar on a freight train. Kakashi misread his intentions, and held drew his arm back to parry… only to get a face-full of spikes – ripping through cloth, flesh and hair! The ninja stumbled back, blood dripping from his front half. He collapsed onto the ground. In an instant, Shadow was there, pinning his neck down with his boot.

"You know, that was actually fairly entertaining." Shadow glared down at his fallen bleeding opponent. His spikes had produced minor lacerations all over Kakashis face and torso. His blue and green garbs were shredded, and a little soaked from the bleeding. His grey hair had been spattered a bright sticky crimson. His bandana, once covering his mouth and one eye, had been torn away to reveal…

"My Sharingan. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this to you Shadow…" Kakashi gasped under the weight of Shadow's foot. Shadow was paralyzed by the gruesome sight of Kakashis bright red eye. "KAMUI!"

Incredible made it to the entrance, shoved his foot in the door. This was no time for fumbling around with clumsy keycards and slots – it was time for action. He burst through the hole he had made, shoulder first. The shots had stopped halfway through his run; he could only assume his aggressor had split. He sprinted down the corridor, heading straight to the end. He took a left – his internal compass guiding him deeper into the complex. As he rounded the corner, he saw a figure – female – sprinting straight at him. Without a second thought he was on top of her, knocking her to the ground, drawing his fist back…

"BOB!"

"Helen?" Mr Incredible half-whispered, half screamed in surprise. He stood up, and offered his hand. Sure enough, it was his wife. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Bob! I had to come, I was so afraid for you! I heard about BORED, and this island and… Syndrome is here!" She blurted, panicked.

"Honey, I can… what, Syndrome?"

"Y-you didn't know?" Her voice faltered slightly. She had expected him to know.

"It doesn't matter; anyone on this island is dead if we don't get out soon. What about the kids! You didn't…"

"Don't worry, they're safe. We should get out of here, do you know the way?"

"I don't… I think it's… Let's try this way!" Flustered, Bob took off, back the way he had come. Kakashi hadn't caught up – he could be in trouble! But then, he was still supposed to be chasing down Mystique… but now his wife was here – it was all too confusing!

"Wait – Bob!" The big man turned back, to see his wife holding out her arms for him. "I love you." Bob stepped into her embrace.

"I love you too honey…" They kissed, like two lovers long separated – his head bent down as far as it would go, and she high on her tippy-toes… that was odd.

Bob opened his eyes as the thought occurred to him. She hadn't stretched herself to reach around him – she couldn't elongate her legs to reach him… her hand that had been fondling his hair was making its way down the back of his neck…

Shadow snapped to his senses at the last moment, and made a desperate leap out of the way. The Kamui blazed past him as he jumped, creating a shimmering vortex in mid air, sucking in hapless rocks and tiny insects. The smog from the volcano formed a spiral shape, outlining the danger zone, which Shadow did not occupy. Kakashi leapt to his feet, though exhausted, and groaned quietly to himself. He had missed. Again.

Shadow surveyed his opponent. Exhausted, bloodied, beaten and broken. This could be a quick fight. Kakashi stood between Shadow and the crater. He had the higher ground, but he stood tediously close to the edge. If Shadow was fast, he could undermine his balance, and topple him over. Kakashi's chakra was low; he was blinded by blood, and hadn't been able to well predict Shadow to begin with. It just might work…

Mr Incredible reacted instantly to the tiny prick. He shoved his whole body against hers, throwing her backwards before she could push it in properly. He felt the needle hanging from his skin and his first instinct was to rip it out; but suddenly, Helen transformed. Her bright red spandex shifted to a bright blue hue. Her tight brown bob of hair became an elongated orange ponytail, and her eyes became yellow and reptilian. Mystique wasted no time; she fled. Mr Incredible took off after her, fully aware that the tranquilizing toxin was slowly seeping into his blood.

Mystique bounded blindly down the corridor. It didn't matter where she went, as long as she kept Incredible running until he ran himself down. The more his heart was pumping, the faster the chemical spread throughout his body. She hadn't injected it probably, but it would still work.

Shadow leapt – at the same time as Kakashi. To Shadows horror, Kakashi had made a dash to the left, instead of right. He curled into a ball, and tried to adjust his momentum sideward's, but it was no use. He was going to land right on the edge of the crater and be at the mercy of the ninja. What he didn't expect though, was that Kakashi's leap had been exaggerated; he had merely hopped slightly to the left. In the split second Shadow was flying past him, Kakashi turned, looked him in the eye, and winked with his Sharigan. Then he threw a kick.

Shadow screamed, as his velocity trebled, and he suddenly flew out past the cliffs edge, and found himself plunging straight down into the fiery depth of the magma underneath.

Up above, Kakashi didn't even bother to watch. Shadow was a worthwhile opponent, but things were moving fast in the complex; he couldn't afford to get left behind.

After several turns, dashing down long generic corridors, Mr Incredible began to feel exhausted. He paused for breath, fighting the poison. He tore out the needle stuck in his neck. Examining it, he discovered it half full, or in other words; half emptied into him. He could feel it, pulsating through his body, like lead and bricks dragging him to the floor… Suddenly he realized he was on the floor. He had collapsed – when had that happened? Dazed he looked on at the ground, and slowly dragged his eyes upwards, to see a pair of slender scaly legs in front of him. One of them lashed out at him!

"What's wrong hero, having trouble keeping it up?" The voice rang through his head like a horrifying dream – he recognized it as Helens, but with a nasty edge he had never seen in her. He was staring at the ceiling now, and he watched as the creatures lips moved. "Just relax… the sooner you give in, the sooner it will be over." There was another bolt of pain as she kicked the side of his face. He fought on, he couldn't sleep. He would die. Think of the children. Think of Helen. His head was turned to the side now; his arm lay limp before his eyes. He could feel his breathing slowing down. His heart rate was settling… _STAY AWAKE_! He screamed in his head. His lips just mumbled incoherently. Suddenly he could see the girls ankles again. They blurred in and out of existence in his sight, as the world transitioned from grey… to blue… to grey… to blue… to red… His hand! She was standing within his grasp, he could grab on to her, if he could just move his hand…

Again he heard Helens voice speaking, but the words were indistinguishable. _That's not my wife_. He told himself. His lips didn't even move now. He screamed desperately at his hand, willing it to budge. It didn't. He argued and pleaded with it, promising it the world, knowing that his would end if he didn't take action – any action!

One of the legs jabbed out again at his face, and his arm jerked glibly in response. His world spiraled out of control once more, as the sensation he was sure was meant to be pain overtook his body as a kind of numbing wave. He felt a thud on the ground next to him. He couldn't see anymore, everything was blurry, but there was a lot more blue, and it was moving around a lot more; squirming like the thing he had in his hand. In his hand? He had done it! He had grabbed something in his hand! A wave of relief swept over, a wave not so different to the wave of pain he had felt before. He focused on his hand again, and holding that thing. He would not let go; everything depended on this, just keep holding on…

Kakashi sprinted through the maze of corridors, following the sound of a whimpering, pleading girl. He rounded a corner and the scene before him surprised. Mr Incredible was out cold, lying on his belly, breathing shallowly. Near him lay a half-emptied tranquilizer dart. His head was tilted to the side, as if looking at the struggling Mystique, desperately trying to free her ankle from the iron deathgrip of the famed superhero. Quietly, coldly, and very deliberately, Kakashi executed her with his blade. He unclamped his friend's hand, and dragged the body away. He would head back to Jade, and see if he felt any better. Mr Incredible would come round, in time. Perhaps Jade would know a remedy. There would be no need for him to know what had happened to Mystique.


End file.
